El emperador de los buenos sentimientos
by tulique
Summary: Tras la derrota de Rakuzan, surge la nueva personalidad de Akashi. A Mayuzumi no le gusta esta nueva faceta de su capitán. ¿MayuAka?
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es una parodia sobre la segunda (¿o tercera?) personalidad de Akashi. _

_Como el protagonista es Mayuzumi, quise imitar un poco el estilo de las novelas ligeras, que suelen tener a un narrador en primera persona._

* * *

El partido concluyó con el sonido de la bocina y los gritos de alegría del Seirin. Rakuzan había perdido por primera vez en vete tú a saber cuánto y, para ser sincero, no me importó mucho. ¿Para qué mentir? Yo no sentía una lealtad ciega por mi equipo y lo que mis compañeros pudiesen sentir me traía sin cuidado.

Corrijo: no me llegué a preocupar por Nebuya, Mibuchi y Hayama. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, habiéndome tratado como me trataron? Quien sí despertó mi interés en el momento de nuestra derrota no fue otro que nuestro capitán, Akashi Seijuurou.

Dirigí inmediatamente mi mirada hacia él con el morbo de ver cómo estaba don Absoluto ahora que por fin había perdido. ¿Se echaría a llorar como un niño pequeño? ¿Permanecería inexpresivo, sin creerse lo sucedido?

—Sei-chan… —Mibuchi se le acercó y le acarició la cabeza con cuidado.

El Akashi de aquel momento parecía tan frágil que me hizo recordar que él, pese a sus habilidades extraordinarias y su porte de emperador, no era más que un crío de quince años. Tenía la cabeza gacha, con la vista fija en el suelo. Hasta Hayama, que aún seguía un poco enfadado con él —como para no, por otra parte—, le pasó una toalla y le dijo que podrían volver a intentarlo el próximo año.

—Akashi-kun —dijo Kuroko, el de Seirin, ofreciéndole la mano. Kagami estaba a su lado con cara de circunstancias—, espero que podamos volver a jugar pronto.

Akashi se quitó la toalla que le había pasado Hayama y se secó la cara, un poco tembloroso de más. Enarqué las cejas, preguntándome si por fin se había echado a llorar.

—¿Akashi? ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Kagami, tocándole el hombro.

—Creo que Sei-chan necesita estar solo un momento —Mibuchi le pasó un brazo por la cintura y sonrió con pena.

Todos contemplamos cómo Akashi iba a paso lento al vestuario igual que un niño al que acaban de regañar. Nunca pensé que llegaría a decir esto, pero Akashi me estaba dando un poco de lástima.

Los otros tres y yo lo seguimos al poco. Nebuya no paraba de decir que entraría en pánico en caso de ver a Akashi llorando, más que nada porque sería una imagen traumática. Mibuchi abrió la puerta de los vestuarios con sumo cuidado. Ahí lo vimos. Nuestro capitán, antes invencible y con garra de titanio, estaba sentado y con un aire de soledad rodeándolo. Mibuchi tragó saliva al verlo y se mordió los labios con fuerza, con los ojos ya llenos de lágrimas. No creo que estuviera llorando _por_ Akashi, pero esa fue la impresión que debió de darle al resto.

Nebuya apretó los puños y Hayama se sentó al lado de Akashi. Fue una situación incómoda para todos.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, sin hacer nada. Fue entonces cuando sucedió el milagro.

O la tragedia, según se vea.

—De nada sirve lamentarse —dijo Akashi de repente, quitándose la toalla de la cabeza. Entonces vimos _eso_—. Lo habéis hecho lo mejor posible, y por ello me siento agradecido, pero nuestros rivales han sido superiores. Entrenemos duro para hacernos con la victoria el año que viene.

Tenía… tenía…

—Kotarou-_san_, has cometido un par de errores a lo largo del partido, pero eso no quita que hayas rendido de forma excepcional. Has mejorado considerablemente a lo largo de estos meses y por ello estoy orgulloso de ti—Akashi, repito, _Akashi_ le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Hayama y le secó el mismo las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caerle por las mejillas. Hayama estaba temblando, creo yo, del miedo.

¡Akashi tenía un ojo _rosa_! No es que antes tuviera los ojos más normales del mundo, de hecho, uno de ellos era, por algún motivo, amarillo. Ahora era _rosa_.

¿Aprovechó el momento en que no estábamos para ponerse una lentilla? En tal caso, ¿de dónde la había sacado?

—Oye, Akashi, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Nebuya, sudando a mares.

—¿Bien? Mejor que nunca, Eikichi-_san_. He abierto los ojos y me he convertido en mejor persona. Ahora sé con certeza que lo único absoluto aquí es nuestra amistad.

Hayama se levantó del banco y se fue a junto de Mibuchi como una flecha.

—Reo-nee, creo que Akashi se ha vuelto loco _loco_ —murmuró Hayama al oído de Mibuchi, aunque todos pudimos escuchar claramente sus palabras—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—La verdad es que… no sé qué decir —Mibuchi abrió los ojos de par en par, sin apartarlos ni un instante de Akashi, que le sonreía con _dulzura_—. ¿Sei-chan, eres tú?

Akashi asintió con la cabeza y a mí, por lo menos, me entró un escalofrío.

—¡Sei-chan! —Mibuchi se abalanzó sobre Akashi y lo abrazó como si la vida le fuera en ello, colmándolo de besuqueos por toda la frente y apretujándolo como si no lo hubiese visto en décadas.

Lo creáis o no, Akashi le _correspondió_ el abrazo. Me quedé a cuadros.

Tenía toda la pinta de ser un niño pequeño que abrazaba a un Mickey Mouse en Disneyland. Estaba tan contento aferrado a Mibuchi que, quien no lo conociera de antes, se pensaría que Akashi era el crío más mimoso y dulce de todo Rakuzan. En aquel momento no parecía el presidente del consejo estudiantil ni, mucho menos, el capitán de uno de los equipos de baloncesto más prestigiosos del país.

—Lamento todo lo que os he hecho, amigos míos —susurró Akashi en el pecho de Mibuchi. Me estaban entrando arcadas—. Confío en que podáis perdonarme algún día.

Hayama y Nebuya se miraron un momento, como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación a nivel telepático, y sonrieron de oreja a oreja antes de lanzarse a Akashi y Mibuchi. Aquello era un embrollo de brazos, sudor y lágrimas del que yo, por lo menos, no pensaba formar parte.

Me parecía increíble que a nadie le llamase la atención el hecho de que Akashi acababa de convertirse en un oso amoroso con un ojo _rosa_.

—Chihiro-san, por favor, no te quedes en la esquina —me dijo Akashi—. Tú también formas parte del equipo.

"Tú también formas parte del equipo".

Oh, me llegó al corazón. Quizás me habría conmovido más si me lo hubiese dicho cuando las cosas iban bien y éramos los favoritos para ganar la Winter Cup. Cuando los otros tres no hacían más que despreciarme y hasta los de la segunda división me miraban por encima del hombro.

—¡Vamos, Mayuzumi-san, no te quedes ahí papando moscas! ¡Que te lo ha pedido "por favor"! —Hayama me gritó como si fuera con él la cosa.

—No seas tan descortés con el pobre Sei-chan —Mibuchi le acarició el pelo a Akashi y lo miró como si fuera su recién nacido.

Los miré con asco. A todos ellos.

Entonces Akashi se apartó de ellos un momento y se acercó muy despacio a mí, tan tímido que hasta me hizo sentir incómodo. Se plantó ante mí, se puso de puntillas y, ojo al dato, me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sí, Akashi Seijuurou —el Emperador, don Absoluto, el señor capitán— me acababa de besar en la mejilla.

Ni mi madre hacía eso.

—Me desola que este sea tu último año y que tengas que marcharte con el sabor amargo de la derrota, Chihiro-san —Akashi me tomó la mano. Miré a los demás para comprobar si estaban tan asustados como yo, pero ni mucho menos. Ni sé para qué derrocho mis energías con esta panda de bichos raros—. No obstante, quiero que tengas presente que el Rakuzan siempre será tu hogar.

—Nunca fue mi hogar, Akashi. Deberías saberlo a estas alturas.

—La ira te corroe y lo comprendo. No puedo evitar pensar que parte de ese resentimiento lo he ocasionado yo.

—"Parte", sí.

—¿Acaso me odias, Chihiro-san? —me preguntó con ese ojo rosa clavándose en mí como un chicle a un zapato. Cualquiera que entrase en el vestuario se pensaría que _yo_ era el malo de la película y que le acababa de romper el corazón a un pobre chiquillo sensible y bondadoso.

Tiene delito la cosa.

Yo no _odiaba_ a Akashi. Me dio la oportunidad de jugar en el equipo cuando ya no quedaban esperanzas para mí, y hasta podría decirse que tuve mi minuto de gloria. Había un sentimiento de gratitud soterrado en mí, y Akashi parecía estar haciendo todo lo posible para excavar los restos que quedaban. Dicho sea de paso, sí que estaba resentido con él. Yo no era un santurrón, ni mucho menos, y aún escocía la herida.

Tampoco es que Akashi me cayese bien como persona. Lo veía como un niñato pedante y pretencioso.

Podría haberle dicho todo lo que se me estaba pasando por la mente y desahogarme de una vez por todas, pero me quedé callado, mirándolo fijamente. A él y a su ojo rosa.


	2. Chapter 2

El ojo rosa de_ Akashi _me siguió aterrorizando a mí y enamorando a los otros tres.

Corrijo: _Akashi_ nos dijo que dejásemos las formalidades y lo llamásemos Sei, o algo por el estilo.

—¿Puedo llamarte Seisei? —preguntó Hayama como si acabase de descubrir que tenía el poder de volar.

—Claro que sí, amigo mío —Akashi le sonrió con amor de madre y yo, si hubiese estado en un videojuego, habría perdido una vida—. Antes de que preguntes, Reo-san, sí. Sí que puedes llamarme Sei-chan, tal y como llevas haciendo todo este tiempo.

Había pasado una semana desde la final de la Winter Cup y Akashi —sí, lo tenía claro si se pensaba que le iba a poner un mote de esos— aún seguía en modo piruleta. Yo ya no tenía ninguna obligación de seguir en el equipo de baloncesto, de hecho, habría sido más productivo quedarme en la biblioteca estudiando para los exámenes de acceso a la universidad.

Eso habría sido lo sensato, pero ahí estaba yo. Al pie del cañón con Akashi y su tropa.

El Príncipe Caramelo estaba en medio del gimnasio con unos pantalones _extremadamente cortos_ y una camiseta tan holgada que me pregunté si era prestada —en efecto, luego descubriría que era de Hayama—. Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada, porque por muy edulcorado que estuviese últimamente, seguía siendo Akashi Seijuurou.

O eso esperaba yo.

Esta nueva versión me ponía los pelos de punta. Cuando me veía por los pasillos, y doy por hecho que con los otros tres era igual, me agarraba del brazo y se ponía a hablar conmigo como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo. La gente nos miraba y murmuraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y asco.

Cabe recordar que Akashi era _también_ el presidente del consejo estudiantil, así que todos los alumnos del Rakuzan estaban más que familiarizados con su cara.

Otras veces irrumpía en mi clase en medio de un descanso y se me quedaba mirando sonriente.

—Para.

—¿Acaso es ira lo que detecto en tu voz, Chihiro-san? —apoyó su trasero en mi mesa y entrecerré los ojos— Solamente quiero hacerme con tu amistad.

Lo que le tuviera que decir le daba igual, así que ya ni me molesté en explicarle por qué estaba mal visto por la sociedad que entrase emanando purpurina y gatitos en el aula de los de tercero. Que conste que aún se comportaba un mínimo cuando había gente delante.

Sí, cuando estábamos solos, los _dos_ solos, la cosa empeoraba de forma radical. Por ejemplo, yo tenía como costumbre comer en la azotea. Me tomaba el almuerzo que me preparaba mi madre y luego me echaba a leer un ratito. Akashi lo sabía, los otros tres también, y nunca nadie me incordiaba. La situación cambió con este nuevo Akashi, que veía necesario venir a darme la tabarra con sus sonrisas y sus buenos sentimientos.

—¡Chihiro-san, te he traído un almuerzo personalizado! Va acorde no solo con tus necesidades como jugador de baloncesto, sino también como estudiante eficiente de tercer curso.

Akashi sería "un cielo", pero ni un cambio de personalidad le pudo quitar la pedantería de encima.

—Gracias, pero ya he terminado mi comida.

—Lamento escuchar eso, dado que me he esforzado en confeccionar personalmente tu almuerzo, al igual que el de Reo-san, Eikichi-san y Kotarou-san.

Se sentó a mi lado y apoyó su cabecita pelirroja en mi hombro. Fue como si una horda de cucarachas se metiese en mis calzoncillos, o peor.

Al menos las cucarachas se podían fumigar. Que yo supiera, aún no había un remedio efectivo contra Akashis pesados.

—Chihiro-san, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Levanté la mirada de mi novela durante un momento. Akashi Seijuurou no era un tipo que fuese por ahí pidiendo favores, sino que los exigía te gustase o no.

—Depende.

—Llámame "Sei", aunque solo sea una vez —pasó un dedo por mi barbilla y sentí cómo toda la comida se me revolucionaba en medio de la tráquea, o donde diantres estuviese—. Necesito oírlo de ti.

—Doy por hecho que si te lo digo, te callas.

—Por supuesto.

Habría sonado un poco menos escalofriante si no hubiese sacado una grabadora de la mochila. Mis ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, y los suyos en amor.

No podía ganar a esa cara de cachorro.

—_Sei_.

Akashi tenía toda la pinta de ser feliz. No me refiero a un júbilo pasajero, como el de quien gana un partido en las preliminares, sino una alegría verdadera, de las que duran para toda la vida.

Me pregunté si el antiguo Akashi también habría estado tan contento por algo así.

Reprodujo con su grabadora mi mensaje, es decir, _su propio nombre_, como unas cinco veces. Él estaba en pleno éxtasis, así que retomé la lectura de la novela. No es que fuese una obra maestra, pero desde luego era mejor que soportar las locuras de este pobre diablo.

Unas horas después me pasé por el gimnasio porque la idea de estancarme toda la tarde en la biblioteca seguía sin parecerme del todo apetecible. En el centro, rodeado por sus lacayos, estaba Akashi con la grabadora en la mano, presumiendo de "la amabilidad de Chihiro-san". Mibuchi y Hayama le sonrieron por no reírse de él, mientras Nebuya lo miraba confundido.

—¡Oh, Chihiro-san! —exclamó Akashi mientras reproducía una y otra vez la dichosa grabación.

_Sei, Sei, Sei._

No sé ni para qué le hice caso.

—Mira qué feliz le has hecho —me dijo Mibuchi, tocándome el hombro. No sé quién estaba más asqueado, si él o yo—. ¿Ves? No cuesta tanto ser amable.

—¡Seisei, juguemos a un uno contra uno! Si gano yo, nos invitas a todos a cenar. ¿Te hace?

—No hace falta ganarte para invitaros a cenar, mis bienqueridos amigos. No obstante, acepto con sumo gusto tu desafío.

Las habilidades de Akashi en el baloncesto no habían decaído con su cambio de personalidad. La única diferencia era que sonreía mientras jugaba, y eso no lo consideré del todo un defecto. Estaba tan relajado que nadie se pensaría que la leyenda del Emperador solitario, antiguo capitán de la Generación de los Milagros, era cierta. Verían, ni más ni menos, a un chico con unas habilidades extraordinarias que practicaba el deporte que más amaba.

En algún momento que no supe detectar, Nebuya le dio un codazo a Mibuchi, los dos me miraron, y se empezaron a reír. Ni les pregunté qué les pasaba, porque sinceramente me daba igual.

—Ahí va, Seisei, ¡eso ha sido genial! Oye, oye, ¿me enseñas a hacerlo?

—Por supuesto, amigo mío.

Hayama tenía la mirada de un perro abandonado que acababa de encontrar una familia cariñosa y comprensiva. Si no fuera porque era un imbécil, me habría alegrado por él y todo.

—Oye, ¿tú no tienes exámenes? Estás en tercero.

Gracias de corazón por recordarme en qué curso estaba, Nebuya. Cómo se notaba que los niñatos de segundo no tenían que afrontar ningún examen de los que solucionan o destruyen un currículum.

—Algo me dice que nuestro venerado senpai no quiere despedirse del equipo —comentó Mibuchi con su voz cantarina y sarcástica.

De ti, en concreto, _sí_.

Y de Hayama y de Nebuya, también. Me entraron ganas de pudrirme en la biblioteca antes de tener que soportar una palabra más de esos dos estúpidos.

Volví a mirar al frente y Akashi y Hayama estaban medio abrazados, celebrando _algo_. Supuse que Hayama por fin había aprendido la técnica de Akashi, o algo parecido. Ni me molesté en averiguar si era cierto.

Se reían a carcajada limpia, con una amistad que se antojaba real. Nunca vi a Akashi riéndose. Había visto a los otros tres bromeando un millar de veces, e incluso Akashi, el de siempre, había esbozado algo así como una nano-sonrisa cuando estaba de un humor excepcional.

Aquello, sin embargo, era una carcajada. Resonaba en todo el gimnasio y entró de lleno en nuestros oídos como una sinfonía que estábamos destinados a escuchar.

Akashi había tenido que cambiar de personalidad para permitirse un poco de felicidad. Me estaba empezando a dar pena y todo.

Al rato, Mibuchi, Hayama y Nebuya tuvieron que dar vueltas alrededor del instituto —aunque parezca mentira, Akashi seguía siendo un capitán estricto— y yo, que danzaba entre los límites del alumno y exalumno, me pude quedar vagueando en el banco. Estuve reflexionando sobre todo tipo de tonterías durante unos minutos que pudieron ser horas. Pensé sobre mi futuro y el inminente muro del _¿y ahora qué?_ contra el que me estamparía una vez terminado el instituto.

—Pareces pensativo —me dijo Akashi, que venía chorreando sudor, sentándose a mi lado.

—Qué poco has tardado.

—Admito que me siento más veloz que antaño —contestó con una sonrisa tímida. Me hizo gracia el uso de la palabra "antaño", como si fuese un anciano rememorando tiempos mejores—. ¿Mi ausencia era motivo de júbilo para ti, Chihiro-san?

Le pasé una toalla y él me dio las gracias con una vocecita que no correspondía ni a este Akashi, ni al anterior, ni al de un universo paralelo. Le pasaba algo, y yo lo sabía, pero no le hice preguntas al respecto. No era mi problema.

—¿Qué he hecho mal? —se preguntó a sí mismo, o a mí. Seguí en silencio.

La pregunta, en realidad, sería que qué ha hecho _bien_. Mucho presumía él de ser absoluto e infalible pese a ser una persona que no paraba de soltar idioteces por un tubo.

Estaba ante el Akashi que acababa de perder ante Seirin, aquel que parecía una pluma perdida en el viento. Tan frágil e indefenso como una criatura recién nacida.

Tal vez ese fuera el verdadero Akashi Seijuurou. Un niño cobarde que tenía que excusarse bajo máscaras para poder afrontar la realidad.

Aunque eso seguía sin explicar lo del ojo rosa.


	3. Chapter 3

Me habría gustado que alguien me hubiese salvado de las zarpas de Akashi en aquel momento.

Corrijo: lo habría dado _todo_, incluso mi colección de figuras de Suzumiya Haruhi, por la llegada de un salvador que se hubiese comido el marrón por mí.

En serio, Akashi estaba desmadrado. Lo único bueno era que _por fin_, después de semanas de tortura, los tres cabezas de chorlito se dieron cuenta de que Akashi estaba como un cencerro y que la situación no podía seguir así. A ellos especialmente les interesaba que el capitán recuperase un mínimo de cordura, porque de lo contrario les depararía un año más soportando abrazos y besos tan gratuitos como los discursos ñoños con los que nos estaba martirizando.

Pero no nos adelantemos a los acontecimientos.

Era la hora del almuerzo y, como cualquiera que me conozca un poco sabe ya, yo estaba de lo más tranquilo en la azotea. El cielo estaba un poco nublado, apenas había viento y no podría decirse que hiciese frío. Perfecto.

Perfecto hasta que llegó el niño piruleta. Se había acostumbrado a traerme su comida preparada "con todo el amor del mundo" y como se emperró tanto en que tenía que comérmela sí o sí, acabé diciéndole a mi madre que dejase de prepararme el almuerzo. Ella se pensó que me había echado una novia encantadora que me traía la comidita y se acurrucaba a mi vera, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Akashi ni era una chica ni era adorable.

Lo curioso de aquel día en concreto fue que Akashi llegó _llorando_. Quise posar la vista de nuevo sobre mi novela, que estaba ya en el punto álgido de la historia, pero las lágrimas de mi capitán eran demasiado distractoras y, ¿por qué no?, _perturbadoras_.

Además, solo estaba llorando por un ojo. Y no era el rosa.

—Eh, Akashi…

No sé si soné apenado o no, pero Akashi, que estaba quieto y con la cabeza gacha, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se me quedó mirando por un momento y se lanzó a mis brazos. Se me clavó la novela en el estómago y no me sorprendería que se hubiesen doblado varias páginas. Espero al menos que no se les haya impregnado el olor del perfume dulzón de Akashi.

Se abrazó a mí como un bebé koala a su madre y yo le di golpecitos en la espalda. Hasta ahí llegaba mi empatía.

Siguió sollozando pegado a mí. Me empecé a sentir un poco incómodo, tanto por la posición en la que estábamos como por el hecho de que _Akashi Seijuurou estaba moqueando y llorando._ ¿Dónde había quedado aquel emperador calculador que nos erizaba el vello con la mirada?

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, le pregunté qué le había pasado. Su respuesta me pareció un tanto desconcertante.

—Invité a mis estimados amigos a disfrutar de un fin de semana en mi finca, donde estrecharíamos nuestros ya de por sí sólidos vínculos afectivos y podríamos comer bocadillos personalizados —Akashi enterró su cara en mi pecho y me llenó la camisa de mocos. Mi sueño se había hecho realidad, vamos. Estaba decidido a pedirle que me definiera eso de "bocadillo personalizado", pero él continuó—. Pese a mis buenas intenciones, todos y cada uno de ellos rechazaron mi propuesta.

Mira, y yo que pensaba que los niños de la factoría Teikou salían todos con un tornillo de menos.

—¿Y eso?

—Daiki-kun y Satsuki-chan se escaparon de mí en cuanto me vieron… Daiki-kun hasta calumnió a mi persona al llamarme "loco de los huevos"—Akashi se dio media vuelta y se hizo un hueco entre mis piernas. Me cogió de la mano, yo se la solté y él la volvió a agarrar con más fuerza—. Shintarou-kun me lanzó su objeto de la suerte a la cabeza cuando quise abrazarlo, Tetsuya-kun desapareció de repente y el amigo de Atsushi-kun, Himuro-san, le prohibió venir porque tenía que estudiar.

—Ya veo. Oye, ¿y no falta uno?

—Sí, Ryouta-kun… Fue el que mejor me recibió, hasta aceptó mi abrazo de buen grado. Sin embargo, arguyó que tenía un compromiso con su mánager. Quise cerciorarme de que mi buen amigo contase con los mejores términos para su futuro contrato, pero su mánager me aseguró que Ryouta-kun y él no tenían prevista ninguna cita.

—Vaya.

¿Qué le iba a decir? Yo habría dicho lo mismo en su situación.

Fue entonces, en pleno arrebato de bondad desmesurada, cuando cometí la mayor estupidez de mi vida.

—¿Y no tienes más amigos aparte de esos?

Akashi me observó con sus ojos grandes y expresivos, que se iluminaron de pronto, como si estuviese ante un genio que concede deseos.

—Ciertamente, podría invitar a mis fieles compañeros de equipo. Pero no quiero que parezca que sois platos de segunda mesa.

—Hayama, Mibuchi y Nebuya estarán encantados —no pude evitar sonreír un poco.

Con maldad.

—Chihiro-san, ¿acaso insinúas que tú no vendrás? —me acarició el pelo, su mano bajando por mi mandíbula, hasta tocarme los labios con el pulgar.

Habría sido una situación bastante erótica de no ser porque el que me estaba toqueteando era Akashi.

—Soy de tercero. Tengo que estudiar.

Lo cual era cierto, todo sea dicho de paso. Y en el hipotético caso de que tuviera tiempo libre, tened todos por seguro que no lo malgastaría con el gominolas y sus esbirros.

—Entonces no tiene sentido organizar una fiesta. Quiero que estemos todos, el equipo al completo. Sin ti no sería lo mismo.

¿En qué quedamos, niño? Si al principio iba a organizar la fiesta para su horda de amigos panolis.

Cambiando de tema, le agradecería que dejase de meterme mano. Se lo pedí muy educadamente ("Akashi, quita de encima") y por una vez me escuchó. Aún tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pero con todo encontró fuerzas para sonreírme. Me estaba empezando a acostumbrar a esa sonrisa, y eso me daba miedo. Seguía descontento con esta versión de Akashi, aunque tampoco es que echase de menos a la anterior.

Me habría gustado chasquear los dedos y ver cómo Akashi, tanto el del presente como el del pasado, se convertían en los recuerdos vagos de un sueño —o pesadilla— que acaba de terminar. ¡Que alguien me despertase ya!

—Querría besarte la mejilla, Chihiro-san, pero temo que eso iría en contra de tus deseos.

—Me conoces bien.

La última vez que me empachó a besuqueos por toda la cara escupí en el suelo y él por poco se echó a llorar. Mibuchi me echó el sermón del siglo porque era un envidioso y se moría de ganas de que Akashi le comiese los labios a él.

Akashi o cualquiera, la verdad.

Por la tarde, me quedé en casa estudiando Matemáticas e ignoré el entrenamiento de baloncesto. Si hubiese ido, me habría enterado de que Akashi no había desistido en su plan de congregarnos a todos en su finca, por no mencionar que también me habría ahorrado una visita inesperada a las nueve de la noche.

—¡Chihiro, tienes visita! —voceó mi madre desde el pasillo. Yo estaba en mi habitación, viendo vídeos en Nico Nico Douga.

—¿Quién? —pregunté extrañado.

—Un amiguito tuyo muy simpático —dijo con un tono más suave. Agudicé un poco el oído y llegué a escuchar el resto de la conversación—. Entra, ¿sí? Chihiro está arriba, en su habitación. La primera puerta a la izquierda.

Ya me lo había imaginado, pero aun así me quedé boquiabierto al ver cómo Akashi Seijuurou entraba en mi habitación con una sonrisa impecable.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

—Lo sé todo.

—Salvo el concepto de privacidad, supongo.

Se sentó en mi cama y me miró con un aire divertido que contrastaba con la imagen taciturna que tenía yo del Akashi de siempre. Se me revolvió el estómago.

—Mi invitación sigue en pie —me dijo él, estirando el pie.

¿Acababa de hacer un chiste? Era lo peor que escuchaba desde que el tipo aquel del Seirin le soltó una estupidez a Hayama en medio del partido.

La diferencia era que Hayama sí que habría sucumbido a aquel intento vergonzoso de humor, mientras que yo gruñí con desdén.

—Ya te he dicho que tengo que estudiar.

—Estás malgastando el tiempo en Internet, Chihiro-san. No hay un obstáculo real que te impida acudir a la reunión.

Salvo que no me salía de los mismísimos, vaya.

Incluso en su etapa de caramelo, Akashi a veces lograba parecer severo y autoritario. Me hizo creer que no todo estaba perdido.

Se quedó contemplando mi habitación, que salvo por un par de figuras y mi colección de novelas ligeras en la estantería, era de lo más común para un chico de mi edad. Claro que él se había criado rodeado de oro y plata, así que esto para él era una novedad. ¿Nunca había estado en la casa de una familia de clase media-alta?

Antes de que pudiese cantarle las cuarenta a Akashi, mi madre irrumpió en mi cuarto y le dijo que podía quedarse a dormir, que total "había un futon libre" y que no eran horas de que un estudiante fuese solo por las calles. Sí, mamá, todos los secuestradores de Japón estaban impacientes por hacerse con el primogénito inestable de los Akashi. Gracias por salvarle la vida.

—Agradezco de corazón su hospitalidad, Mayuzumi-san. Espero no ocasionar ninguna molestia.

Ya la has ocasionado, Akashi. Créeme.

—¡Ay, Chihiro, nunca me dijiste que tenías un amigo tan lindo y modosito!

En realidad sí, teniendo en cuenta que le expliqué que mis almuerzos no los preparaba una chica. Pero comprendí que no debía decirle que ese chico que estaba sentado en el borde de mi cama, sonriéndome con amor, era mi pseudo-novia. No quería que mi madre se pensase cosas raras. Aunque conociéndola, no me causaría ninguna conmoción verla encariñándose con Akashi y tratándolo como a un yerno.

Una vez mi madre se evaporó con mis esperanzas de una noche tranquila, fulminé a Akashi con la mirada, me puse los cascos y seguí a lo mío.

Él, en vez de sentir un poco de vergüenza por ser tan descarado, se acercó a mí, envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos y restregó su nariz contra mi nuca.

No sé si alguien se ha dado cuenta ya, pero Akashi llevaba una temporada intentando llevarme al huerto. Era repugnante y por muchas veces que se lo dijera, él seguía erre que erre.

—Chihiro-san, quiero dormir contigo… —me ronroneó al oído.

Sí, hizo el mismo sonido de un gato. Toda mi lascivia adolescente —seamos francos, era _escasa_— abandonó mi cuerpo y encontró cobijo en el de Akashi, cada vez más insistente y pegajoso.

—Mira, están mis padres abajo —dije sin pensar— y ni siquiera quiero hacerlo contigo.

—No digas sandeces. Mi deseo no es practicar el coito contigo en estos momentos, sino soñar abrazado a ti.

No quería "practicar el coito" conmigo, genial. Ya estaba mucho más tranquilo.

_No_.

Ignoraré adrede todo lo que sucedió aquella noche —que nadie malpiense, no sucedió _nada_— y pasaré directamente a la mañana siguiente, es decir, el sábado.

Akashi me despertó con un ataque de cosquillas y risitas tontas y yo, medio dormido y sin entrar en razón, puede que le haya dado una patada. No me acuerdo bien.

Saltaré también lo sucedido en lo que quedó de mañana —ducha, Akashi espiándome mientras me vestía, desayuno, mi madre haciéndole la pelota a "mi amiguito"— e iré directamente al grano: por la tarde Akashi me arrastró consigo a su mansión, más grande que mi casa y la de mis dos vecinos juntas, y esperamos a que llegasen los otros tres.

La mansión ya estaba preparada para la dichosa fiesta. Había comida para alimentar al instituto Rakuzan por completo, una salvajada de globos que había que evitar a toda costa y un cartel hecho por el propio Akashi en el que se leía "¡GRACIAS POR VUESTRA AMISTAD!".

Qué divertido iba a ser todo con _solo cinco personas_, varias de las cuales se llevaban como el perro y el gato.

¿A quién pretendo engañar? Nebuya, Mibuchi y Hayama se llevaban genial, aunque a veces discutiesen o se chinchasen los unos a los otros. El problema lo tenían conmigo.

—Espero que nuestros bienqueridos amigos lleguen pronto —dijo Akashi recolocando unos sándwiches en una mesa _inmensa_—. ¡No quepo en mí de júbilo!

Se puso a silbar una canción y sentí una punzada en el cuerpo, como si me acabasen de atestar una puñalada trapera en un momento crítico. Akashi no estaba, sino que _era_ una persona feliz en su pequeño mundo de peluches y purpurina y yo, aun así, lo miraba con odio y nostalgia al mismo tiempo.

Pese a todo, no pude evitar sentir que mis hombros se relajaron cuando Akashi y su ojo rosa me sonrieron con dulzura.


	4. Chapter 4

Los "bocadillos personalizados" de Akashi, como él los había llamado, eran, con toda probabilidad, lo más exquisito que había probado en toda mi vida.

Corrijo: lo más rico que comí fue el ramen instantáneo que devoré tras volver del "Campamento Infernal de Rakuzan", cuando aún estaba en primer año. El ramen en sí no es que fuera del otro mundo, pero en aquel momento de fatiga y sudores hasta en el corazón, me supo a gloria.

Me estoy yendo por las ramas.

Akashi nos había preparado unos bocadillos que, según él, estaban hechos acorde a nuestros gustos y necesidades. A día de hoy sigo sin saber a qué se refirió con eso y por qué mi bocadillo era vegetal, pero de lo que estoy seguro era de que estaba _delicioso_. ¿Qué llevaba? Ni idea. Preferí no saberlo.

Nebuya, entre eructos y halagos a nuestro capitán-chef, se estaba zampando sus bocadillos a dos manos, como si acabase de sobrevivir de un ayuno milenario. Mibuchi, en cambio, se contentó con darle mordiscos diminutos y sonreír satisfecho.

Sobre Hayama no tengo datos, porque comía con la boca abierta y eso es algo que me da demasiado asco. Cada uno tiene sus manías y esa es la mía. No lo puedo controlar.

Akashi, en el centro de la mesa, nos observaba con cuidado, prestando atención hasta al más mínimo detalle que pudiese delatar un resquicio de desagrado en nuestro gesto.

—Vamos, Sei-chan, no te preocupes —Mibuchi también se dio cuenta y le sonrió—. ¿No ves que nos estamos poniendo las botas? Todo está riquísimo.

Nebuya dijo algo que no voy a reproducir porque _no le entendí_.

—¡Creo que podría comer de esto toda mi vida sin cansarme! —exclamó Hayama con un chorro de mayonesa cayéndole por la barbilla.

Mibuchi lo regañó por comportarse de esa manera en "la distinguida mansión de los Akashi" y le limpió con un pañuelo. Ignoré a esos dos y posé la vista en Akashi, que hasta parecía conmovido por nuestras palabras alentadoras.

Bueno, pensándolo bien, yo no le dije nada. Quizás por eso se me quedó mirando con los ojos haciéndole chiribitas. Me recordó a esas mujeres de las películas de Hollywood de los años cincuenta que esperaban el visto bueno de su marido. Desde luego, el ojo rosa de Akashi me miraba con adoración y el otro, tal vez, con un poco de temor. Debía de pensarse que le iba a espetar que su bocadillo era una porquería. ¿Por quién me toma?

Chasqueé la lengua, en la que aún perduraba el sabor insuperable del bocadillo, y aparté la mirada con discreción.

—Chihiro-san, ¿podrías compartir conmigo tus impresiones? Considero que siempre hay cabida para mejoras.

Akashi utilizaba los mismos términos para hablar de bocadillos que de turbinas.

—Está bueno —confesé con sinceridad. No tenía ningún motivo para mentirle.

Por no mencionar que los otros tres me estaban perforando con la mirada, con una amenaza muda de acabar conmigo ahí mismo en caso de echar por tierra la felicidad de Akashi.

En aquel momento, Rakuzan era un equipo peculiar, dispar como el que más, pero aun así a nuestro modo nos lo estábamos pasando bien. Mibuchi y Akashi charlaban sobre todo tipo de asuntos, que Hayama interrumpía con preguntas o interjecciones desmesuradas ("¡Vaaaaaaaaya!"). Nebuya solo masticaba, tragaba y reía a carcajada limpia cuando Hayama se atragantaba.

Sería la última vez que verían a Akashi como un ser adorable y adalid de las buenas intenciones.

El primero en darse cuenta de que el Akashi del ojo rosa era un poco "pesadito de más" fue Nebuya. Supuso que este cambio comenzó cuando nos sentamos en el jardín a hacer la digestión.

Aquel jardín era impoluto, con un estilo tradicional que solo se conservaba como decorado de las películas más nostálgicas. En cierto modo, parecía el hábitat natural de Akashi, que durante unos minutos nos regaló su presencia más serena y refinada.

Entonces Nebuya tuvo que eructar y arruinar el buen ambiente.

—¡Eikichi, por favor! —protestó Mibuchi el Remilgado.

—No hay por qué enfadarse, Reo-san —Akashi despertó de su trance—. A decir verdad, considero que los flatos de nuestro camarada son, hasta cierto punto, hilarantes.

Además de cursi y ridículo, en algún punto de su transformación se volvió también comunista. ¿"Camarada"? ¿Quién seguía usando esa palabra? Por lo que se ve, fui el único al que le llamó la atención eso, porque los demás seguían enfrascados en la apasionante discusión sobre los eructos de Nebuya.

—¿Ves, Reo? Que te cabreas por nada —dijo Nebuya, orgulloso de sí mismo—. Además, prefiero quedarme sin amigos y no sin intestinos.

A Hayama se le escapó una risotada y hasta intentó explicarme_ a mí_ por qué lo que acababa de decir Nebuya era gracioso. Tal vez debería haberle soltado toda esa parrafada a Akashi, que había perdido la sonrisa del rostro y se había puesto serio.

Muy serio.

Creí que se le iba a volver a poner el ojo amarillo.

—Eikichi-san, ¿acaso nuestra amistad vale tan poco para ti?

No creo que Nebuya te considere un amigo, Akashi. Ni él ni nadie.

No es que yo vaya a defender a Nebuya, pero creo que la mayoría de la población agradecería el no tener que perder los intestinos. Por no mencionar siquiera que era un chiste. Con poca gracia, eso es evidente, pero un chiste al fin y al cabo. Es más, si hubiese un jurado que tuviese que dictaminar si era más gracioso el chiste de Nebuya o el de Akashi y su "mi propuesta sigue en pie", puedo asegurar _y aseguro_ que nadie elegiría este último.

Yo rememoraba aquel chiste para mis adentros y Mibuchi, más asentado en la realidad que yo, le pedía a Akashi que se tranquilizase un poco, que "total, la situación no era para tanto".

—¿Que no es para tanto, Reo-san, que no es para tanto, osas decirme? —a Akashi se le empañaron los ojos con lágrimas. No me habría extrañado que le hubiesen salido con purpurina incorporada— He organizado esta fiesta en vuestro honor, con motivo de la estrecha amistad que une nuestros destinos —tomó una bocanada de aire, dispuesto a deslumbrarnos a todos con su argumento definitivo—. _Recordad que he preparado bocadillos personalizados_.

Eso era cierto. _Yo_ vi cómo los hacía. Al principio las criadas —sí, no os lo perdáis, Akashi es tan pijo que hasta tiene gente que le hace la cama— insistieron en encargarse ellas de la merienda, pero Akashi, con una sonrisa impecable, les sugirió que se tomasen un día de descanso. Ellas, tras un buen rato, repararon en mi presencia y me sonrieron como si fuese el primer visitante que recibía esa casa en décadas. Tal vez lo fuese.

Eso sí, el empeño y amor que puso Akashi en su bocadillo solo lo sabe él, porque yo me quedé en un taburete leyendo una novela que traje conmigo. De vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo con el rabillo del ojo, imaginándome que se cortaría en algún momento, pero como con todo, Akashi era todo destreza y perfección.

Por eso el argumento de los bocadillos fue absoluto. Nos tocó el corazón.

—¡Y bien ricos que estaban, Seisei, que nadie te diga lo contrario! —intervino Hayama como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Mibuchi se mordió esos labios carnosos que tiene y negó con la cabeza. Era la viva imagen del despecho, y eso que no iba con él la cosa.

—Hay que ver, ¿cómo puedes soltarle semejantes barbaridades al pobre Sei-chan? ¿Acaso has empezado a comportarte como Mayuzumi?

—Oye, tú, un respeto —mascullé, pero nadie me hizo caso. Qué raro, ¿no?

—¡Que solo era una broma, _una broma_! —insistió Nebuya, que soltó un suspiro más largo que el espacio que separa sus dos neuronas— Lo siento, Sei, no quise ofenderte. ¿En paz?

Akashi infló las mejillas, como si fuese un hámster con la boca llena, y cruzó los brazos. Parecía un personaje sacado de un anime y cada vez me daba más grima. El príncipe Chupa Chups estaba enfurruñado y nadie sabía qué decir o hacer para estallar su burbuja particular de miseria.

—Vamos, Sei, perdóname —Nebuya se le acercó, frotándose la nuca.

—Di las palabras mágicas.

—¡¿Qué palabras mágicas?! —gritó Nebuya, que ya estaba empezando a desesperarse _de verdad_— ¡No seas ridículo!

Todo parecía apuntar a que estaba a punto de decir "no me toques los…", pero reculó en el último instante. Esa fue, con toda certeza, la única decisión sabia que tomó en su vida. Nebuya tenía muchos defectos, seguramente bastantes más de los que cualquier persona medianamente decente debiese tener, pero al menos consideró que aquella no era la situación idónea para volverse violento.

—"Por favor", di "por favor" —susurró Hayama como si hubiese inventado la pólvora.

—_Por favor_ —repitió Nebuya entre dientes con una vergüenza más que comprensible.

Akashi era un hueso —o una piruleta, mejor dicho— duro de roer, pero aun así cedió y sonrió satisfecho.

Con eso todo volvió a la normalidad, más o menos. Akashi se acarameló a Nebuya, como muestra de que ya no quedaban rencillas que "obstruyesen su amistad", y siguió dándonos charlas sobre el amor y la comprensión. También nos contó sus aventuras durante Teikou, aunque creo no equivocarme al afirmar que eso era algo que no le importaba a _nadie_. Nos habló de su antiguo capitán, al que parecía respetar con cada fibra de su ser (tendría que ser todo un elemento, el tipo aquel) y de todos y cada uno de "los milagros". Hasta mencionó de pasada a las mánagers y a otros miembros de la primera división.

Sus ojillos, tanto el rojo como el rosa, emanaban un brillo tan sincero que me tuve que creer sí o sí que este Akashi y el del pasado, por muy diferentes que fueran, amaban con locura a aquel equipo. Se aferraba a un pasado glorioso, quizás incluso idealizado, y no lo dejaba marchar.

Será niñato. Está en Rakuzan, que no se olvide, y aún en primero. Tendría tiempo de sobra para vivir todo tipo de aventuras con sus amigos.

—Vaya, creo que tengo la imperiosa necesidad de miccionar —se levantó y nos dedicó una sonrisa rebosante de vitalidad, al más puro estilo Hayama. Cada vez era más siniestro—. ¿O debería decir "voy a hacer pipí"?

Soltó una risita.

No, no hacía falta usar esa frase tan infantil. Con eso solo hacía el ridículo y me recordaba que yo debería estar estudiando, no perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera. Tampoco es que me esperase que fuese tan basto como Nebuya y dijese que tenía que "irse a echar un meado".

Se fue poco menos que dando saltitos, dejándonos a los demás como unas colillas medio encendidas en medio del jardín.

Nebuya fue el primero en abrir la boca.

—Akashi está un poco raro de más, ¿no?

—Está adorable. Es tan encantador… un verdadero primor —Mibuchi se estaba derritiendo. Arcadas, arcadas me dieron—. Creo que es mi tipo.

—Pues qué queréis que os diga, yo ahora estoy un poco incómodo con él. Es como… Winnie the Pooh, pero en persona. ¿No crees, Mayuzumi? ¿A ti no te parece raro?

Lo único raro era que Nebuya Eikichi estuviese pidiendo mi opinión.

—Akashi nunca fue normal —respondí yo, sin ganas de involucrarme en su conversación.

—Al menos ahora se ríe y nos prepara la comida —comentó Hayama—. Vamos, Ei-chan, no me negarás que ahora Seisei es bastante simpático. ¡Como un hermano pequeño!

Porque a ti no te metió mano, listillo.

Fue cuestión de pensar en eso para que otro de mis compañeros abriese los ojos.

Sí, era el turno del despertar de Hayama. Fue al cuarto de baño, supongo que al mismo que Akashi, y no sé qué sucedió ahí —puedo crear todo tipo de conjeturas, ya que yo no estuve presente—, pero los dos volvieron al poco. Akashi sonriente, Hayama traumatizado de por vida.

—Kotarou, tienes mala cara.

—Eh, bueno… —dijo Hayama tartamudeando.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? —insistió Mibuchi, preocupado. Yo ya me estaba temiendo la respuesta de Hayama.

—Mi bienquerido Kotarou-san y yo hemos compartido un momento fraternal en el lugar más inesperado, el excusado —a duras penas pudo pasarle un brazo por el hombro, y eso que Hayama no era precisamente alto.

De mi memoria jamás se desvanecerá la cara de asco de Hayama. Creo que será lo último que recuerde antes de morir. Intentaba zafarse a toda costa de Akashi, pero su pegamento hecho a base de amor era más fuerte.

—Mmm. Akashi, esto… estoy un poco incómodo. ¿Puedes parar?

Akashi frunció el ceño al escuchar su apellido. Estaba emperrado en que lo llamásemos "Sei", al fin y al cabo.

—Incómodo estoy yo con tanta formalidad, Kotarou-san.

Se puso de puntillas y restregó sus mejillas contra las de Hayama, ronroneando como un gatito y susurrando frases inconexas sobre la amistad. Nebuya, sentado junto a mí, puso una mueca de desagrado. Creo que los dos estábamos rezando por el alma de Hayama.

Cabe mencionar que Hayama era un tipo que adoraba todo tipo de contacto físico y no era especialmente tímido con otros hombres. Ni siquiera, al contrario que otros compañeros, se sentía incómodo cambiándose de ropa delante de Mibuchi —que no es tan depravado como la gente se piensa, pero ese es otro tema—, así que lo que tuvo que sufrir ese chico en el baño fue inimaginable.

Este Akashi, cegado por el amor, era mucho más escalofriante que el don Absoluto de antaño. Ni punto de comparación. Hayama y Nebuya estarían de acuerdo conmigo —sus caras lo decían todo—, pero Mibuchi aún seguía bajo el hechizo del ojo rosa de Akashi.

Aunque no por mucho tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Último capítulo! Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo :)_

* * *

Recapitulemos. Nuestro equipo, Rakuzan, perdió contra el de uno de los excompañeros de Akashi, Seirin. Era la final de la Winter Cup, así que, como os podéis ir imaginando, fue una derrota que hizo mella en un instituto que llevaba ganando cinco años consecutivos todos los torneos del país. Al que más afectó, sin duda alguna, fue a nuestro capitán, que con el impacto de perder por primera vez en su vida pasó a tener un ojo _rosa_.

¿Os parece ilógico? Pues abrochaos los cinturones, que la situación empeora. Este ojo rosa trajo consigo un cambio de personalidad. El Akashi de siempre no era ningún angelito, ni mucho menos, pero su nueva versión, de tan adorable que intentaba ser, era horripilante.

De un día a otro pasó de ser un tipo que amenazaba con arrancarse los ojos de cuajo si perdía a ser un chiquillo mimoso que nos empachaba con abrazos. Yo ya noté de inmediato que esta nueva faceta no nos iba a traer más que disgustos, pero mis compañeros, que no eran particularmente brillantes, tardaron lo suyo en darse cuenta de que a este Akashi le faltaba más de un tornillo.

Les costó, sí, pero llegaron a ver a Akashi con la misma mirada crítica y acongojada que yo. Nebuya y Hayama abrieron los ojos la tarde en la que Akashi nos invitó a su mansión para estrechar "nuestros lazos afectivos".

No, yo tampoco sabía a qué se refería con eso.

Lo que hay que tener en mente era que tres de los cuatro compañeros de Akashi ya estábamos más que fritos con las peripecias que teníamos que vivir por su culpa. Mibuchi, en cambio, cada vez estaba más encaprichado con él. No me habría extrañado nada si nos revelase que se acababa de enamorar perdidamente de él. Mira qué bien, Akashi, si alguna vez matas a algún niño o profanas una tumba, sabes que tendrás a alguien que te sacará de la cárcel.

Cabe destacar que Akashi ya tenía sus ojos puestos en otra persona.

En efecto, ese pobre desgraciado era yo.

—Amigos míos, es verdaderamente gratificante observar los yukatas confeccionados por mi tatarabuela rodeando vuestros atléticos cuerpos —Akashi me guiñó el ojo y yo aparté la mirada con un cabreo fácil de comprender—. Chihiro-san, pese a ser una sombra, considero que brillas con luz propia.

Creo que en mi vida pasada fui muy mala persona.

Él, con un yukata que le quedaba excesivamente grande, me agarró del brazo y me condujo pasillo adelante, mientras los otros tres nos seguían como almas en pena.

Pena era lo que daban.

Yo, por lo menos, no tenía ni repajolera idea de qué tenía planeado Akashi para el resto del día. Tampoco me importaba demasiado, a decir verdad. Me preocupaba más zafarme de la lapa de purpurina que tenía pegada a mí.

Acabó llevándonos a un cuarto con olor dulzón. No parecía que nadie lo usase con frecuencia.

—¡Qué peste! Huele a abuela —protestó Nebuya. Hayama, a su lado, asintió mientras se abanicaba con su propia mano.

Estos dos nunca se habían olido a sí mismos, me parece a mí. Akashi hizo caso omiso a aquellas quejas absurdas y se fue derecho a un cajón. Y luego a otro. Y a otro. ¿Qué diantres estaba buscando con tanto empeño?

—¡Aquí está! —proclamó con una sonrisa cautivadora. Para ser Akashi, claro está— Propongo, mis bienqueridos amigos, jugar al Monopoly.

—¿El Monopoly? Bufff, _paso_ —Hayama se sentó en el sillón de terciopelo verde pistacho de la esquina.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿No podemos jugar al baloncesto o a algo menos coñazo? Macho, ¡si hasta somos número par!

No, no _éramos_ número par. Sin embargo, doy por hecho que el imbécil de Nebuya se volvió a olvidar de mí.

—Admiro tu amor hacia el baloncesto, Eikichi-san, pero lamento comunicarte que hoy es un día de descanso. ¡Toca Monopoly!

—Pero el Monopoly es un tooooostón —Hayama echó la cabeza para atrás y por poco se metió un leñazo contra la pared—. No seas muermo, Seisei.

—¿Muermo? —Akashi frunció el ceño, indignado— Soy un chico divertido.

Sí, fijo.

Tan divertido que todos tus pseudoamigos te dicen que se aburren.

—No les hagas caso, Sei-chan —Mibuchi posó su mano sobre el hombro casi desnudo de Akashi—. El Monopoly es un buen plan.

Acabamos jugando al Monopoly.

Hayama y Nebuya interrumpían el ritmo apasionante del juego con sus berrinches de niño pequeño. Yo bostezaba disimuladamente, mirando de soslayo un reloj cuyas manillas parecían ir más lentas de lo normal. Mibuchi y Akashi, en cambio, se lo pasaban pipa.

Eso hasta que Mibuchi se hizo con las propiedades en las que estaba interesado Akashi. No presté mucha atención al juego porque, en primer lugar, me daba igual y encima estaba en bancarrota. Al menos no estaba en la cárcel, como Nebuya.

—¡No, no es justo! —Akashi berreó e hinchó las mejillas. Apoyó su cabecita contra mi hombro y lo empujé con cuidado— Reo-san, no querría malpensar, pero me da la sensación de que estás acudiendo a técnicas poco íntegras para hacerte con la victoria.

No sé si era mi impresión, pero este chico cada vez hablaba de forma más pomposa.

—¿Me estás acusando de hacer trampas?

Sí, hombre, sí. Es lo que acaba de decir con toda su palabrería tamizada.

No sé ni por qué esta gente se asombra por el mal perder de Akashi. La última vez que le sucedió, le cambió un ojo de color con el susto.

—¿Y yo cuándo voy a poder salir de la cárcel? ¡Menuda birria de juego!

—Creo que tienes que esperar a la siguiente ronda. O pagar —Hayama se mordió el labo—. Oye, ¿y yo puedo pagarle la multa a Ei-chan?

Esa pregunta tan estúpida le sacó una sonrisa radiante a Akashi.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Kotarou-san. Es probable que no vayas a ganar esta partida, pero sí que eres el vencedor en espíritu. ¿Veis? Sabía que el Monopoly iba a unirnos.

Claro, porque el Monopoly, _precisamente_ el Monopoly, es el juego de equipo que más alegrías ha traído a familias y grupos de amigos.

Iba a decirle algo así a Akashi, pero luego me di cuenta de que, con toda certeza, él nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de jugar a juegos de mesa divertidos. O al menos de esos que no hacen que uno acabe arrancándose sus propios pelos y los del vecino de al lado. Es más, estoy convencido de que este Monopoly lo ha comprado adrede para la ocasión.

Lo miré con una lástima sincera y él apartó la vista, sonrojado de arriba abajo.

¿Que por qué me pasaban estas cosas a mí? Ni idea. Ojalá Mibuchi ganase este juego ridículo de una vez por todas y así Akashi volviese a ser el mismo de siempre. Me aferré a esa idea. De hecho, Akashi ya estaba perdiendo la compostura y arrojaba los dados con una violencia que nada tenía que ver con su carita de terrón de azúcar.

—¡No seas animal, Sei-chan! ¡Ya se ha caído una ficha por tu culpa!

—Uuuuuh, pelea —Nebuya echó una risita y Hayama se unió. Sí, esos dos eran idiotas.

Akashi se enfurruñó y dijo algo que no llegué a entender. No me he perdido nada.

—¿Por qué te metes conmigo, Reo-san? ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Es por haber comprado aquel hotel antes que tú? —preguntó Akashi al borde del llanto. Este chico tenía problemas serios que el Monopoly no hacía más que empeorar.

—Sei-chan…

—Tú y tu capitalismo exacerbado estáis acabando con el Rakuzan —Akashi se levantó de su asiento y se fue corriendo de la habitación de la forma más dramática posible.

—¡Sei-chan, espera! —Mibuchi hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Nebuya le detuvo al ponerle un mano sobre el hombro.

—Déjalo, que si vuelve tendremos que continuar con el juego este. ¿Sabéis qué pienso de Akashi y de su Monopoly?

Nebuya vio necesario echarse un pedo para explicarnos sus sentimientos.

—¡Pues sí, pues sí que apesta! —Hayama encima le dio la razón. Tal para cual.

Este sería el momento en que Mibuchi se indignaría y defendería a capa y espada "al bueno de Sei-chan". Sin embargo, se quedó con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida. Cabe la posibilidad de que esa cara tan larga fuese debido a que su único rival en el Monopoly acababa de huir, pero algo me decía a mí que no.

Mientras unos se quejaban, otro se hundía en su propia miseria y yo me aburría, Akashi estuvo todo el rato al lado del marco de la puerta. Sí, estaba espiándonos y llorando a lágrima viva, temblando en el suelo, abrazándose las piernas, moqueando en silencio. Me di cuenta de que estaba ahí cuando salí de la habitación un momento para no morir en la cámara de gas que creó Nebuya la Mofeta.

—Akashi, ¿qué haces?

—¡N-No me llames así! No aceptaré una felonía por tu parte —se secó los mocos con la manga del yukata y ahí supe que su tatarabuela, supongo que ya fallecida, estaría revolviéndose en su tumba.

Lo contemplé sin saber qué pensar. Yo no era un ganador nato, a diferencia de él, y tuve que experimentar la derrota en innumerables ocasiones a lo largo de mi vida. Algunas no tenían importancia, como perder ante el líder de un gimnasio de Pokémon o ser pillado al canto en el juego de tú la llevas. Otros, aunque no fuesen derrotas propiamente dichas, seguían doliendo, al menos al principio. Ser ese al que escogen en último lugar a la hora de formar equipos o quedarse bajo una mesa durante horas y horas porque nadie se acordó de que yo también estaba jugando al escondite.

Al crecer seguí perdiendo como el fracasado que era, pero gané experiencia y, sobre todo, paciencia. No era malo perder. ¿Qué más me daba? Total, luego llegaría a casa, me zamparía la cena de mi madre y escucharía las quejas de mi padre sobre el calvorotas de su jefe. Después volvería a mi habitación, satisfecho, y pasaría horas y horas leyendo opiniones de gente que jamás conoceré sobre mi novela favorita.

Akashi no tenía eso. No le podía culpar de querer ganar siempre, porque la victoria era lo único que tenía.

Él me enseñó a creer en la victoria, pero yo no era capaz de sentarme a su lado y decirle que no pasaba nada por perder. No sé si fue por mi propia cobardía o porque sabía que palabras tan débiles no surtirían efecto.

—Oye, ¿aún quedan bocadillos? Sigo con hambre —dije sin pensar. Él me miró con sus ojos de distinto color, pero teñidos con la misma tristeza.

—Chihiro-san…

Extendió los brazos y yo interpreté que quería que lo ayudara a levantarse. Ingenuo de mí. Se levantó él solo y pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, poniéndose de puntillas. Esta escena ya la había leído en varias novelas ligeras y, sí, fantaseé con ella en varias ocasiones, imaginándome a mí mismo como el protagonista y a la Ringo-chan de turno a punto de besarme.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó Mibuchi al salir de la habitación, creo yo que también para no morir intoxicado.

Esa pregunta preocupada me salvó la vida y arruinó la de Akashi.

—¡Has estropeado mi momento romántico con Chihiro-san! ¿Acaso tú también lo amas, Reo-san? Te prometo que nuestra amistad quedará impoluta pese a esta pequeña rivalidad —Akashi, nervioso, nos miró a los dos—. Que Chihiro-san escoja. Mi corazón acatará su decisión.

—Qué —dijimos al unísono Mibuchi y yo.

—Creo que hay un malentendido, ¡a mí no me gusta _Mayuzumi_! —pronunció mi nombre con un asco exagerado. Mis sentimientos son recíprocos, Mibuchi. En serio que lo son.

—¿_Insinúas que Chihiro-san no es atractivo_?

El enfado de Akashi fue el mayor cumplido que he recibido en toda mi vida.

Alzó tanto la voz que Hayama y Nebuya también salieron para ver a qué venía tanto alboroto. Se quedaron mirándome _a mí_, como si yo tuviese la culpa de todo.

—Sei-chan, no quiero ofenderte, pero últimamente estás… un poco más susceptible de lo normal. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras. Dime, ¿es por la Winter Cup?

Las palabras prohibidas.

La cara de Akashi carecía de expresión alguna. Era como un folio en blanco. Lo único que confirmó que no se había muerto en el sitio fue una lágrima fugitiva que huyó de su ojo rojo. El pavor que sentimos los demás fue real, os lo aseguro. Yo estaba helado y sin saber qué hacer o a quién mirar.

Había varias opciones en el abanico de reacciones tontas de Akashi "Caramelito" Seijuurou. Esa, la que tuvo en aquel momento, fue la que menos me esperé.

—¡REO-SAN, IDIOTA!

Felicidades, Akashi, por fin te convertiste en un personaje de un anime barato. El color de tu pelo ya nos lo había anticipado hacía tiempo, pero siempre está bien ver cómo se cumple una profecía.

Se fue corriendo escaleras abajo, tropezó con su melancolía incomprensible y, en efecto, se cayó y se dio el golpe del siglo.

Akashi acababa de caerse por las escaleras a cámara _rápida_. Lo vimos en la planta de abajo, tendido en el suelo y con la misma pose delicada que la mujer del suicidio más bello. Hayama fue el primero en reaccionar. _Riéndose_.

Nebuya le dio una colleja y, aún entre risitas tontas, Hayama se disculpó antes de sucumbir al pánico en el que estábamos sumidos los demás.

—¡AY, QUE SE NOS HA MUERTO AKASHI!

Sí, grítalo más. Más alto. Que vengan los ocho mil criados de la mansión a ver cómo yace el cuerpo del señorito en el suelo. Así nos enchironarán, porque es evidente que aunque no tengamos la culpa, la forma de pensar de los ricos es así de retorcida.

—No, aún respira —dije yo con un hilo de voz. Los otros tres me miraron con hachas en la mirada.

No, no solo los ricos eran los obsesionados con echar la culpa al más inocente. El Rakuzan era igual.

Nebuya y Mibuchi bajaron las escaleras para recoger "el cadáver" (sí, insistí en que seguía con vida, pero me ignoraron), mientras Hayama se mordía las uñas en pleno frenesí. Fuimos todos, Akashi inconsciente incluido, al cuarto poco ventilado donde perduraba la fragancia rectal de Nebuya y dejaron a Akashi tendido en el suelo.

No nos íbamos a arriesgar a llevarlo hasta su habitación. Nos iba a pillar alguien del personal. En ese acto de cobardía estuvimos los cuatro de acuerdo.

—Vale, ¿y ahora qué? —chilló Hayama, moviéndose de un lado para otro como si estuviese reprimiendo las ganas de ir al váter.

Discutimos varias opciones. La mía fue la de llamar a una ambulancia, la de Nebuya consistía en hacerle la maniobra de Heimlich y la de Hayama…

No os la vais a creer.

—¡Cabeza fría, cabeza fría! —Hayama se dio unos golpes en la cabeza— ¿No veis lo que yo? ¡Akashi parece una princesa de los cuentos europeos!

—Ahora que lo dices… —continuó Nebuya con la mano en la barbilla.

—No podéis estar hablando en serio —Mibuchi expresó mis pensamientos en alto.

Pues sí, estaban hablando en serio. La idea de salvarle la vida a una persona inconsciente era, ni más ni menos, que traerle un príncipe que lo despertase de su sueño. Que Akashi no perdió el conocimiento por haberse dado un golpetón en el suelo, ni mucho menos, sino que quería ser rescatado de la pesadilla que era su vida.

¿Tiene sentido para vosotros? Para mí tampoco. Para colmo, se decidió por unanimidad —recordemos que mi opinión no cuenta— que el príncipe de turno sería _yo_.

—No pienso besar a Akashi.

—¡Solo tú puedes salvarle la vida a Akashi! ¿Sabes qué te digo? ¡Eres un egoísta! Ya lo he dicho.

—Claro, con un beso le salvo de los daños cerebrales, ¿no?

—Puede ser que funcione —Mibuchi, el único medianamente sensato, se pasó al lado de la locura.

—Vamos, Mayuzumi, no te hagas de rogar. Con un piquito bastará —Nebuya me tocó la cabeza, no sé si para intimidarme o para darme ánimos.

—No voy a besar a Akashi —repetí en vano.

Nebuya suspiró, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía, y me agarró la cabeza para chocarla con la de Akashi.

Nuestros labios chocaron por mera suerte, y creedme, fue un verdadero milagro, de esos que solo aparecen en la Biblia, el que no nos hubiésemos roto los dientes.

¿Lo peor de todo? Que surtió efecto. Akashi abrió los ojos despacio y, para mi horror, uno de ellos aún era rosa. Se me quedó mirando encandilado y, antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y profundizó un beso que me estaba revolviendo las tripas.

En aquel instante no lo podía ver, pero estaba convencido de que el idiota que estaba aplaudiendo era Hayama. El que silbaba era Nebuya, fijo.

Akashi me estaba comiendo los morros y succionando la vida mientras yo luchaba por apartarme de él. Él era más fuerte que yo.

—¡Akashi está vivo! —vociferó Hayama, que no habría estado tan contento si se hubiese visto en mi situación.

—Mira cómo le mete la lengua hasta la garganta al Mayuzumi.

—Esto me está poniendo un poco incómodo —comentó Mibuchi.

—Chihiro-san… —susurró Akashi al romper el beso. Asco, odio, _desprecio_ era lo que sentía por él.

Yo aún seguía encima de él, a cuatro patas y con ganas irrefrenables de ir al servicio y enjuagarme la boca hasta deshacerme de los gérmenes de amor y amistad que me había pasado Akashi.

Si pensáis que la situación no podía ir a peor, os equivocáis. Akashi, ni corto ni perezoso, me sonrió y me acarició el trasero. Juro que yo no soy una persona violenta, pero ahí perdí mis estribos y sucedió lo que tenía que suceder.

Le di un puñetazo.

—¡HAS MATADO A AKASHI! —volvió a gritar Hayama.

—¡Akashi…! —exclamé yo, preocupado _de verdad_. Perdí el control de mí durante un instante y casi me cargo al capitán de mi equipo de baloncesto.

Puedo argumentar que me acababa de manosear el trasero, pero dudo que alguien considerase mi ataque como defensa propia. Pensé en lo peor. En todo lo peor.

Los otros tres orangutanes gritaban y me llamaban de todo, pero yo no tenía tiempo a escucharlos y protestar. Tenía que hacer algo.

¡A la mierda todo! Si tenía que llamar a la ambulancia para que Akashi no se quedase en el sitio, lo haría. Ya me arrepentiría en chirona.

Si no os estoy escribiendo ahora desde la cárcel, es porque otro prodigio sucedió ante mis narices. Literalmente.

—Mayuzumi, agradecería que te apartases de mí —escuché una voz. No era la mía, obviamente, ni la de los otros tres. Solo quedaba una opción posible.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Con un moratón y dos ojos rojos.

Me levanté a toda prisa, más por el susto que por la orden, y lo contemplé _con miedo_. El Akashi que yo conocía tenía un ojo rojo y otro amarillo, luego el príncipe gominola tenía uno amarillo… ¿y este los tenía rojos? _¿Los dos?_

¿Un tercer Akashi con nuevas locuras?

Akashi también se levantó y se nos quedó mirando sorprendido. No estaba enfadado, ni triste… simplemente sorprendido.

No tanto como nosotros, pero casi.

—¿Por qué me duele la cara? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Pues… te has caído por las escaleras… —Hayama se quedó de piedra, como si un fantasma se hubiese aparecido ante él— ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

—Un poco mareado, pero sí, estoy bien. Gracias.

Akashi estaba confundido por nuestro silencio, y nosotros lo estábamos aún más porque no sabíamos ante quién estábamos ni qué iba a suceder a partir de aquel momento.

Aún bajo nuestra mirada atenta, Akashi se sentó en el sillón de la esquina y se tocó la cabeza, esa parte donde le di el puñetazo, y cerró los ojos. Tragué saliva.

—¿Necesitas hielo? —le preguntó Mibuchi con la voz temblorosa.

—Sí, por favor. Avisa a alguien del personal. No me encuentro muy bien.

Mibuchi asintió y se fue no corriendo, _pero casi_, a buscar a alguien y de paso huir de lo que se nos avecinaba a los demás.

Hayama se ocultó detrás de mí, o esa impresión daba, y se me acercó al oído. Me dieron escalofríos y ganas de volver a recurrir a la violencia física. No lo iba a hacer porque temía que Akashi me degollase o, peor aún, se pusiera a llorar.

—Oye, ¿todo esto es por el puñetazo…?

—Eso parece.

Nebuya nos interrumpió con otra de sus flatulencias fétidas.

—Te agradecería que hicieses eso en el cuarto de baño, Nebuya —Akashi frunció el ceño, aunque estaba dibujando una sonrisilla con sus labios, y se levantó _solo_ para abrir la ventana y ventilar.

Yo… no sabía qué pensar. Entrecerré los ojos para aguzar mi sentido analítico. Akashi debió de darse cuenta y me miró, ladeando la cabeza un poco, pero sin llegar a ser tan ridículo como el Akashi de hacía apenas diez minutos.

—Pues sí que huele, sí —protestó Nebuya. Qué morro.

—¿Quién eres? —escuché cómo mis palabras se fundían con el pedo de Nebuya y volaban por la ventana.

—¿Yo? Nebuya. Oye, que el que se dio el golpe en la cabeza fue Akashi, no tú.

—No hablaba contigo —solté algo así como un gruñido. Akashi me miró divertido.

—Soy Akashi Seijuurou, por supuesto.

—¿Cuántos dedos hay aquí? —Hayama levantó tres dedos y se acercó a Akashi.

Es evidente que Akashi tiene una serie interminable de problemas, pero dudo que la ceguera sea uno de ellos.

—_Tres_ —suspiró con desgana— Os aseguro que estoy bien.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? Antes de despertar, digo.

—Estaba… estaba discutiendo con Mibuchi —contestó algo avergonzado, pero, afortunadamente, no llegó a sonrojarse. Menos mal.

—¡Es decir, sabes quiénes somos!

Este Hayama cada día era más burro. Era en momentos así que daba las gracias por estar en tercer curso y a punto de graduarme.

—Sería difícil que me olvidase de mis compañeros —Akashi nos deleitó con una sonrisa que ni daba grima ni asco. Era una sonrisa natural. Así de simple.

¿Que qué pasó después, me preguntáis? Descubrimos maravillados, al menos yo, que este Akashi Seijuurou era un crío bastante normal. Era educado, como siempre lo fue, y un estratega que dejaba la boca abierta a cualquiera que lo escuchase. Hasta ahí ninguna novedad. Lo sorprendente era que no tenía complejo de absoluto ni intentaba intimidar a quien osase mirarlo por encima del hombro. Lo que es mejor, tampoco nos atacaba con mimos que nadie pidió ni se ponía a llorar por cualquier nimiedad.

Me costó reconocerlo, pero Akashi… era un chico agradable.

En las semanas siguientes fuimos descubriendo más facetas de Akashi Seijuurou, el _de verdad_, tal y como nos aseguró en más de una ocasión, y extraje una conclusión: cada Akashi que vimos, tanto el emperador como el piruleta, eran máscaras que reflejaban los miedos de la persona que se hacía llamar Akashi Seijuurou. El emperador, miedo a la derrota. El piruleta, miedo a la soledad.

Esperaba que no le tuviese miedo a las ratas o a saber en qué se convertiría.

—No funciona así.

Me dice hoy Akashi, en el día de mi graduación. Le doy un golpe con mi diploma en la cabeza, haciendo gala de mi estatus como ex alumno de Rakuzan , y lo miro con una nostalgia demasiado temprana.

—Creo que en el fondo me lo he pasado bien —confieso sentándome en la azotea, justo el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos el emperador solitario y yo.

—Me alegra saberlo —Akashi se sienta a mi lado con una expresión que no sé identificar.

No quiero que esto acabe.

No considero a Akashi amigo mío, y los otros tres siguen en mi lista negra para toda la eternidad, pero sigue habiendo algo que me une a todos ellos. ¿El baloncesto, quizás?

—Fuimos un buen equipo, a pesar de todo.

—¿_Fuimos_? Seguimos siéndolo —me contesta Akashi con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa traviesa saludándome.

—Cuidado con esos humos.

—Recordaré tu consejo, Mayuzumi_-senpai_ —se levanta y me deja ahí tirado, con el diploma en la mano, un presente que se acaba de convertir en pasado y una sonrisa que, espero yo, no olvide nunca. La única que verá en mí.

—Oye, _Sei_.

Akashi se da la vuelta y algo me dice que ha adivinado mis intenciones. Le lanzo el segundo botón de mi chaqueta y él lo atrapa sin ningún problema. Lo inspecciona unos segundos —no vaya a ser que sea una bomba, ¿eh?— y se lo guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón, satisfecho como solo él lo puede estar.

Nos decimos hasta luego con la mano. Creo que los dos estamos convencidos de que no es una despedida definitiva y que, una vez más, volveremos a estar unidos por el destino. No es algo que yo desee personalmente, pero sé que será así. No sé ni cómo ni cuándo, pero sucederá.

No tengo claro si estoy arrepentido de mis aventuras y desventuras como titular de Rakuzan. Una parte de mí habría preferido echarse novia y dedicar los días a los placeres más insignificantes de la vida en vez de molerme el cuerpo en los entrenamientos monstruosos del capitán Akashi. Eso y las tensiones innecesarias con unos contrincantes que nos odiaban sin motivo aparente o las peleas continuas con los imbéciles de Mibuchi, Hayama y Nebuya. Por no mencionar el mal trago de jugar en las finales como la marioneta de Akashi el Absoluto o los besos empalagosos de Akashi el Abracitos.

_Corrijo:_ a pesar de todo eso, me alegra haber tenido estas experiencias, estos recuerdos extraños y únicos. Ha sido un buen año, con sus más y sus menos.

No me arrepiento de haber estado aquí mismo, sentado en la azotea para evadirme de la realidad, cuando Akashi interrumpió mi tranquilidad por primera vez. No me arrepiento de haber escuchado sus palabras ni de jugar codo con codo con él.

Así es, no me arrepiento de haber conocido a Akashi. ¿Qué sentido tendría hacerlo?

* * *

_Notas: El "suicidio más bello" es el de Evelyn McHale. Se tiró del Empire State Building y "aterrizó" sobre una limusina. Su cadáver parecía una muñeca, o una modelo posando, y un fotógrafo que estaba por ahí le hizo una foto que aún se puede encontrar hoy en día en Google. Tétrico, pero curioso y bello muy a su manera._


End file.
